


Brownies

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It's amazing what brownie batter will do to a man's libido.





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The scent of burnt chocolate first woke Ron in the night. The sky was dark and clear, still stuck between that time where it wasn't quite evening anymore, but not quite morning. He blinked furiously, trying to figure out what was causing that awful smell. Rolling over, his hand reached for Hermione, but found her side of the bed, empty and cold, as if she had been gone for some time.

Yawning, Ron swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glanced heavy eyed at the small clock she had insisted they put on the nightstand. Groaning, he fell back on the bed, and rubbed his eyes with his palms, wondering what on earth she could be doing at two fifteen in the morning. They had been up for hours making love the night before and if he felt like he could sleep for three days straight, he knew she had to be exhausted.

Sighing, Ron pulled himself up and grabbed his cotton pajama bottoms that had ended up on the floor during their haste to the bed. Pulling them up to his hips, Ron wandered out into the hall, making his way towards the kitchen, and the low angry muttering coming from within.

He stifled a yawn and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms and studying her with interest as she read the back of a small box with acute concentration.

He lifted an eyebrow at the frustrated curse that slipped past her lips and grinned as she slammed the box down on the counter and lifted the wooden spoon from inside the mixing bowl

She looked like a vision, standing in her practical white nightgown, with her brown hair tussled, her feet bare. He felt the familiar stir of desire in his loins and could only marvel at how erotic Hermione could make a high necked cotton nightgown.

He cleared his throat loudly, causing her to jump and drop the spoon to the floor with a clatter.

"Honestly, Ron, you nearly gave me a heart attack..." Hermione told him, lifting a hand to her chest. "What are you doing up?"

Ron licked his dry lips as he watched her bend over to pick the spoon up. His hands ached to take and possess. "Uh, I smelled...well, whatever it is you're cooking."

"Really?" she asked with a bit of a grin, "I didn't think the first batch came out that well..."

"Well, it wasn't a particularly pleasant smell," he replied sheepishly, taking a step into the kitchen. "Why are you up so late and what are you...attempting to make?"

Hermione frowned and lay the spoon inside the sink before turning towards the bowl. "I couldn't sleep. I had all this energy and since you were sleeping," she said, shooting and amused grin over her shoulder, "I had to focus it elsewhere. So I decided to make brownies."

Ron stepped up behind her, glancing over her shoulder at the mixture in the bowl. It looked like what he could only describe as "goo", but he smiled anyway when she looked up at him.

"Well, it looks delicious," he lied.

"It's not finished yet, silly. This is the batter. I have to pour it into the pan and cook it. Then you cut them into tiny squares and eat them..." She nodded to the plate on the table, which was piled high already.

Ron turned and studied the finished brownies, which looked burnt to a crisp and not at all edible.

"Like cake?" he asked, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Something like cake..yes. I guess I could have used magic, but I wanted to try the Muggle way. Mum always made the best brownies," she explained, trailing off as she peered into the bowl again. "I hope it at least smells better than the last batch..."

Ron watched then swallowed when she dipped a finger into the bowl and lifted it to her mouth. All of his blood rushed into his crotch when she sucked the contents off her finger slowly.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" She turned to face him, her tongue still licking the remaining chocolate off of her finger.

His blood sizzled and he could feel the fine thread of control inside him beginning to unravel. Hermione slid her finger out, licking her lips and trying to decide if it was worth baking. Caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the physical response Ron was having towards her.

"I think it tastes fine," she shrugged and dipped her finger again before turning around to face Ron. "Want to taste it first?"

"No," he managed, his eyes raking over her body, eager to find her curves under the flat nightgown.

"Come on, Ron, I'm making these for you!" she said, lifting her finger to his mouth. She sighed when he said nothing. "Fine, your loss." She licked her finger clean before she noticed his eyes go dark turn quickly into an arousing cobalt. Slowly she let her hand drop to her side and studied him, her pulse beginning to pound. "Are you okay?"

Just once, he told himself and jerked her to him quickly, almost roughly. Before she had a chance to speak, his mouth had covered hers hungrily. She quivered at the violence in his kiss, welcoming the pleasurable ache between her legs.

With a soft purr in her throat, Hermione lifted her arms around his neck, and pressed her hips seductively against his.

Ron groaned against her mouth and thrust forward, grabbing the edge of the counter with his hand before they stumbled into it. The other slid down the small of her back and bunched the material in his fist. His demanding tongue pushed between her parting lips, eliciting a moan from deep inside her. Hermione's hands slid down his chest and taut stomach, her fingertips raking softly against the flesh.

She opened her eyes when he tore his mouth away from hers, more than willing to beg for his touch. But she found the words stuck in her throat when he looked at her. An animalistic urgency radiated from him as their harsh, uneven breathing filled the room.

A muscle in his jaw twitched when he looked down at her, his eyes taking in her beauty. The soft lips, parted with pleasure, the cinnamon eyes clouded with longing. His hands slid around her waist to the front of her body and desperately began to unbutton her nightgown. When his fingers fumbled from the violent need inside of him, Hermione quickly lifted her own hands and began to help him.

Too long. It was taking too damn long. And he couldn't wait. Clenching his jaw, Ron swatted her hands away and grabbed the material, tearing it neatly down the middle. She gasped as several buttons popped and fell to the floor, rolling in every direction.

"Ron," she gasped, her chest heaving, "my nightgown--"

"I'll buy you another," he growled and recaptured her lips in a punishing kiss, his hands filling with her breasts.

She let out a cry of delight when his thumbs flicked over her nipples and felt herself inching towards the brink. The response his touch elicited in her was alarming and irresistible at the same time.

Hermione slid her tongue across his bottom lip before sucking and biting down gently. Within seconds she was lifted weightlessly against him, her mouth welcoming his thrusting tongue.

Ron stumbled blindly across the kitchen, his hands kneading into her soft thighs. His blood pounded through his body as he bent her over the kitchen table, impatiently knocking the bowl of fruit out of the way.

Hermione ignored the shock of the cold wood against her back, certain the heat flowing off of her would melt anything she touched. She lifted her knees and rested her feet on the edge of the table invitingly. A low guttural noise sounded in his throat as his eyes devoured every inch of her body.

Hermione reached down and tugged at his pajama pants, thankful when he leaned up and shoved them past his hips. Before she had a chance to catch her breath, he was jerking her legs off the table and plunging hard into her, quickly positioning her to take him in deeper.

Her hand gripped the edge of the table as she cried out. Each burning sensation coursed through her, bringing her deliriously close to the peak.

Ron leaned forward, thrusting madly into her tight body as he watched pleasure flicker over her face. It aroused him to the point of pain that he was the one that could bring it to her. Sliding his hands over her damp skin, Ron grabbed her hips tightly, groaning her name as he pounded into her. He felt her sweet body clench around his and listened triumphantly as his name sobbed from her lips.

Hermione moaned as the pulsating ecstasy throbbed through her, numbing her deep inside. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise when he leaned forward, wrapping her legs around his waist. She lifted her hips to meet every desperate thrust and watched his eyes open, locking onto hers as he neared completion.

"I love you..." he choked out before burying his face in the crook of her neck and finally letting himself fall.

After several moments, their heartbeats slowed and their breathing soon became even and quiet. Hermione let her fingers play softly with the ginger hair at the nape of his neck, smiling when he lifted to look at her.

"I never knew your brownies could be so...enticing," he murmured, chuckling when she slapped her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I'll make them for you more often." Sleepily, Hermione closed her eyes. "Ron?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you take me to bed? I think my energy is finally spent."

She felt his mouth curve against her shoulder..

"Are you going to make me eat your brownies?"

She sighed dramatically and shook her head. "I suppose not. I'll just give them to Harry."

He laughed and gathered her to him. "Then my job is done."

She nuzzled his neck, breathing in the intoxicating smell of him and decided to give him the the raisin biscuits she made for him another day.


End file.
